


Creando a Yukito

by clampyue



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: Pasado
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clampyue/pseuds/clampyue
Summary: Mokona recuerda cómo Clow creó a Yukito, la forma falsa de Yue.





	Creando a Yukito

En ese momento se abrió un portal dimensional al final de la clase entre las filas donde se encontraban Touya, Nakuru y Yukito. Se quedaron mirando quién sería el afortunado que saldría por el portal sobre sus cabezas. Nakuru miraba cautelosa sabiendo los problemas que se le podían generar a su amo si entraba alguien no deseado, mientras tanto Touya continuaba mirando preocupado e impotente a su amigo Yukito que seguía recostado sobre la mesa cada vez más pálido y cansado.

Tras un momento interminable para la guardiana, apareció una especie de peluche redondeado como una bola negra con largas orejas y una diadema en su frente. Saltó sobre la mesa de Yukito y se quedó curiosa mirando a su alrededor y saludando a los humanos que lo rodeaban con uno de sus pequeños brazos.

-Hola, me llamo Mokona Modoki, pero me podéis llamar solo Mokona.- toda la clase se asustó al ver ese extraño ser tan adorable saludándolos y hablando.

De repente la Mokona se giró sobre sí misma al sentir una familiar y débil presencia junto a ella. Al girarse comprendió que se trataba del que una vez fue su hermano, el Guardián Yue, en su forma falsa. La Mokona iba a llamarlo por su verdadero nombre hasta que rápidamente se dio cuenta que algo malo le estaba pasando. Recordó lo que una vez hacía muchos años Clow y Yuuko le habían explicado a las dos mokonas sobre los guardianes de las cartas y lo que ocurriría si Yue no recibía el poder suficiente para vivir. Recordó también un día cuando Clow estaba diseñando en su estudio la forma falsa que adoptaría Yue si tuviera que salir al mundo en presencia de humanos.

 

_Una tarde en casa de Clow mientras Soel jugaba con Kerberus en el jardín, Larg decidió pasar la tarde junto con Yue en el estudio del mago que estaba haciendo una especie de trabajo del que requería la ayuda de Yue. Después de un millón de preguntas que Clow le iba contestando siempre con una sonrisa descubrió que Clow junto con Yue estaba diseñando el nuevo aspecto de su forma falsa la cual pudiera mantenerse por “ella misma” si Clow en algún momento no pudiera estar junto a Yue para poder brindarle la energía necesaria. Al final de la tarde, ya comenzando a aparecer la luna tras los altos árboles de la residencia Reed, terminaron la nueva apariencia de Yue, la cual se fusionó con él sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, Clow seguía con esa sonrisa suya que decía que algo estaba tramando por lo que Mokona decidió preguntar:_

_\- Oye Clow, ¿y ahora que hacemos? ¿Ya terminamos?._

_\- Oh mi querida Larg, ahora queda lo más divertido… -puntualizó Clow mientras hacía una pausa y nos miraba con una sonrisa malvada- tendremos que elegir un nombre para la forma falsa de Yue, y dado que es una persona diferente y más o menos su personalidad varía un poco… pues tendremos que elegir un nuevo nombre._

_Esto no le hizo ninguna gracia al guardián lunar, el cual lo miró con una notable cara de terror al saber lo retorcida que podría llegar a ser la mente de su venerable amo._

_\- Tranquilo mi amado Yue, ¿cuándo he hecho yo algo que no fuera apropiado y totalmente serio? –Le dijo Clow al ver la adorable mueca de su guardián favorito, mientras se mordía el labio inferior aguantándose la risa._

 

_Continuará…_


End file.
